


Exhibit A

by matchamaxi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sea Monsters, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamaxi/pseuds/matchamaxi
Summary: Curiousity killed the kat. Or in this case, fucked it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Exhibit A

**Author's Note:**

> Literally this is just horny content for kat i have no actual plot line

The aquarium was quiet, only the dull hum and bubble of the water in the tanks filling the space outside of a pair of footsteps walking along the smooth, freshly cleaned floor. The fish swam idly in their tanks, relaxed and calm without the onslaught of photographs, loud chattering crowds, and screaming children. It was peaceful, and you felt calm despite your excitement as your friend lead you through the shark tunnels. 

Your friend had cut you a deal about getting you in after hours, swearing you to secrecy because God forbid anyone found out he'd let you in past closing, and so late at night, too. He liked his job, and the last thing he needed was to be fired. A statement that he had beaten into your brain by this point, with how much he talked about it. But he knew you'd been busy, bogged down with workload after workload and finding most of your free time taken up by desperately trying to catch up on sleep. He could relate. He'd worked the same job before scoring a position at the aquarium. While the pay wasn't as good working guard duty here, he had told you that was a worthy sacrifice for having at least some semblance of mental wellbeing. You envied him, to a point. But he more than made up for bragging about sleeping at night by getting you in here after hours, and for free, no less. 

"The new exhibits just through that door over there, but I have to make the last of my rounds. You got ten minutes and then I'm clocking out and leaving, so I'd suggest being gone before then because I can't walk out with you. If you get locked in, don't blame me. And I wasn't the one that let you in, okay?" You agreed, knowing it wouldn't take you long to get your fill before you'd leave. You just wanted to pop in and see what the buzz was about before the masses got to take a look, that was all. 

Your friend disappeared down the hall, heavy footsteps fading into the distance. You looked back at the door, smiling to yourself as you pushed it open and stepped inside. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust in the change of light. 

The room was darker, only soft blue glow lights on the bottom of what looked like a touch tank lighting the room. Rays, maybe? That's about all you could think of that they'd put in a touch tank. But they didn't need a tank nearly this big. As you stepped closer, curious, you felt your heartbeat skip. Inside the tank, obviously sleeping, was a mermaid. Well, merman, actually. 

He was handsome, ethereal but somehow scary. That was your first thought as you looked at his sleeping face, soft and yet still chiseled and masculine. His hair was short, floating around his head in a halo of soft black as he slept. His chest slowly rose and fell, his gills on the sides of his neck flaring and fluttering as he breathed. His tail was long, a pretty monochromatic rainbow of purples that ended in the biggest, most silky looking fins you'd ever seen. His skin was littered with scaly patches, pretty betta-like fins where his ears should be if he were human. The tail in particular caught your attention the most, though. 

You couldn't help yourself. You couldn't fathom what a tail like that felt like. Was it slimy? Scaly? Rough? Soft? Possibilities floated through your brain, and before you knew it, you'd reached out a hand and gently ran it across the section of tail closest to you. 

It felt smooth. Sort of like a snake, you thought. The cold water ran over your hand as you touched the tail, but then you found yourself jumping in surprise when a large webbed hand latched onto your wrist. You felt your heart thundering in your chest as you dared to rip your gaze away from the hand and follow it up, eventually your gaze landing on the merman's face. 

Sharp blue eyes looked back at you, through you, up and down and at each of your features individually. What caught you off guard the most was the was his lips curled up in a sly smile after he'd finished scrutinizing you. You opened your mouth to speak, but then your hand was being moved along that beautiful purple tail again, guided along in a gentle yet demanding grasp. 

"Curious. Cute." The merman clearly spoke to you, two words that he clearly knew the meaning of directed at you in a deep, rumbling voice as you watched the way he guided your hand. You didn't feel afraid so much as he guided your hand. Clearly he didn't mind you touching him, found it cute even, as he'd just told you. 

"You're... pretty." You whispered, observing the way the merman's tail shifted and moved in the water. Like a snake, skilled and smooth as it curled and uncurled around itself. The words seemed to please the merman, as he hummed softly in response. Your hand passed over a barely noticeable slit in the front of the merman's tail, and you felt your face heat up as you watched it be pushed open and two long, purple tendril-like dicks be freed from their hiding place. 

You didn't get the chance to react before your hand was guided to the waiting dicks, slippery and slimy as your fingers were curled around them and you felt the merman fuck into your hand slowly. This was just too bizzare. But you couldn't bring yourself to pull away, both because of the strong grip on your wrist and because you weren't sure you wanted to. You let your hand be guided, let this otherworldly creature make you jerk him off until his fins flared and you felt sticky cum spurt out over your hand and into the water of the touch tank. 

You thought it was over as his eyes closed for a moment and he clearly breathed slowly, but the grip on your wrist was still there. You attempted to pull your hand out of the tank, seeing as you should probably leave before you got yourself locked in, but the grip tightened as those bright blue eyes snapped open. 

"I should go-" You started, but the merman had other plans, apparently. You found yourself dragged into the tank entirely by the sheer strength this creature possessed, finding yourself dragged under the water that was much deeper than you'd realized as you struggled and fought against the weight of the merman. Your fight was useless once his tail got hold of you, squeezing your legs tight as you fought for the surface. His sharp claws tore at your clothes, shredding them to pieces until you were fully exposed as his ear fins flared out, and your body felt panic rising at the display of aggression. 

You were allowed to breech the surface for just a moment, gasping in air as you felt dicks rubbing between your thighs, fucking your legs and sending a strangely pleasant sensation down your spine before you were dragged back under with a strong webbed hand around your throat. He held you there as his dicks slowly forced their way inside your two waiting holes, penetrating you all the way to the base and making you choke on the sudden full feeling among other sensations. Sharp teeth bit down into one of your tits, only enough to make you bleed and mark you as he started to fuck you. 

He showed you no mercy as he railed you, his tail moving with ease in the water as it held your legs still and his grip around your throat remained tight until your lungs were screaming for air. He dragged you to the surface time and time again after nearly drowning you, as if your need to breathe air was an afterthought that only gained way in between his selfish need to fuck you whether you liked it or not. 

The breaks for air got shorter and shorter as the time between got longer and longer, and finally as darkness crept at the edge of your vision and your orgasm began to wrack your body, he pushed you to the surface as you choked and sputtered, tears rolling down your face as you came harder than you'd ever done before. 

His tail released you, and your gripped onto the side of the tank as he seemed to have let you go for a moment. In your desperation for air, you didn't notice the was he went lower in the water until you felt something long and rough lick at your thighs. You realized the merman's head was between your legs, and before you could try to get away, you felt those strong hands clamp down on your thighs as a long tongue started to clean you up. 

He cleaned the cum off your thighs first, following the path up to your abused holes where he licked them both clean. Your thighs shook and clamped down on the merman's head as his tongue slithered inside one hole at a time, cleaning you out thoroughly before he focused in on one at a time, effectively eating both your ass and your pussy one after the other as you whined and moaned above water. You gripped the side of the tank harder as you came once, crying out into the empty aquarium. 

No response, no footsteps, nothing. Obviously you were alone, now. You sobbed and moaned as the merman's tongue fucked you harder, faster. The way he nibbled and sucked on your clit drove you mad, making you squirm as sharp claws buried themselves in your thighs and you found yourself choking on your own drool as you came again so quickly. 

You couldn't take it, pleading for mercy as you tried to pull yourself out of the tank with your weakened, shaky arms. You almost made it, your skin ripping in places as the sharp claws were pulled out of your thighs and you managed to get your palms flat on the smooth tile floor. But then you felt a familiar grip around your ankle, and he pulled you back as if you weighed nothing. Your hands were slick from the water, and you sobbed as you lost the brief grip you had on the ledge of the tank and splashed back into the water. 

The merman practically folded you up against the edge of the tank, your legs over his shoulders as you felt yourself be filled by those thick cocks again. But this time it was rougher, more forceful as his strong hands gripped the side of the tank while you rolled your head back at being so full again, a weak, broken cry leaving your body as he began to pound into you so relentlessly. 

This wasn't just rough now, no. This was possessive. This was demanding. You were his and you knew it, and you cursed yourself for being so curious because now you were getting so much more than you bargained for and it was too much, more than you could take. And you weren't getting away. He was making sure you knew it, and you could tell. Until he was done, you were his little bitch and nobody was going to help the sobbing girl being fucked for hours by the new merman exhibit. 

Hours of cocks filling you to bursting, of being twisted and positioned a million different ways and fucked so hard you were sure you'd die. Hours of sobbing and whimpering, begging silently for a break, for mercy, for just two seconds to breathe. But you got nothing more than amused hisses and deep, guttural moans when both cocks would stuff one hole at a time. 

When he was finally finished with you, you found yourself half awake and weakly leaning against his chest. You were still sitting on his tail as his hands rubbed soothing circles on your lower back and stroked your thighs, his cocks still buried inside you as you heaved and sucked in what air you could with your nearly broken body, panting and moaning with each breath as his tail lazily swished in the water. 

The soft petting was comforting. It was weird, but once the feral fucking had stopped, the merman became so much more gentle with you. He licked the various scratches and bites he could reach without moving you, nursing them as he rubbed your back and you let your eyes close for a moment. His tongue licked the tear tracks on your face clean, a soft nuzzle against your cheek making you open your eyes tiredly. You caught his gaze for a moment, found it softer and more caring as clawed fingers tucked your hair out of your face and soft lips pressed against yours for a brief moment. 

"Cute. Pretty." The merman whispered against your lips, and you couldn't help yourself. You smiled. You were tired and overwhelmed, but you didn't hate what had happened. In fact, you considered abusing your friends position at the aquarium more often, especially since he'd fucking left you there to begin with. And so maybe this new exhibit was your new favorite, but nobody would know why except you and your merman.


End file.
